Starkit's Prophecy
by xXIcepoolXx
Summary: My Commentary On This ... This ... This Very Something Story
1. Prolog

**Hey Guys! Starrkits Prophecy! Tried To Find A Non Highlighted Version. Couldnt. A/n: Bold AND**_** Ittalics. **_**My Notes Are Bold And Underlinded **

**I DO NOT OWN THIS! OR THE WARRIOR CATS SERIES! NO HATE PLZ! ALL CREDIT FOR THE STORY IS DARKROSES! ALL CREDIT FOR THE BOOKS IS ERIN HUNTERS!**

ALLIANCES  
_**ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz**_

btw its set afte rsunset so **I've Read Every Book. I've Never Seen Rsunset Though.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace** So... Not Only.. Does She Have A Warrior Name... Shes.. An Apprintice... While Her Kits Are Warriors .-. timeleap?**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom** *Tableflip* WHY DERE BE TWO?**

IceFire-white she cat ** TWOOOOOOOO Dx**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom** Wtf... Ribbit... Is... A... *No Comment***

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes** I Love It... Just... Good *Slow Sarcastic Clap***

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes **These Names Are Acceptable But... Starkit And LakePAW And FlamePAW... how... Are... They... Like... Thats Not Cool... :TLike... Differnt Litters But... age Man... Age**

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail ** Do Cats Know What Jazz Is?**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **Who Aree?**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **She Is Leader..?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat ** Is This Discrimination against Shecats? Because They Seem Ok With Jayfeather Having Kits :T**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom) **Any Reason Why... The Thing Is Diffent Than Most Of The Other Discriptions? At Least Up Till Now...**

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) ** Still Two Dawns Ina Clan :w**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit ** Here We Go! Here Is The Correct Name For Thunderclans Ice!.. I Think? Jeez... This Book Scrambles Me And I Dont Have One On Hand**

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**Yikes! Not Sure Why I Cant Stop The Highlight, Sorry :P I DONT OWN THISSSS! NO HATE! I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO DARKROSES AND ERIN HUNTERS**


	2. Oen OENNNNN OENNNNN

**(Hey! Not MY Story I JUST Posted It Srtyyth. So I Didny Have Time To :P But I Will Now. Hey Guys I Dont Own Anything Accept My Comments! And My Account Of Course. Enjoy Another Chapter Of Commentary!)**

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Ugh... Just No**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **Dont Gotta Say It Again Dude**

_**did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **_ **Not Sure I Know What An 'Urm' Is.**

**Thats Another Chapter. Yikes. Seeya!**


	3. Is It Still Warrior Cats? Oo

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **Drugs o.o**  
_**ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **_ **Who's This Jazzie-kun?**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. ***Giggles Immaturely* Butter**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **OHMIGOSHHHHHH XD**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **I Must Try This Flicking Thing...**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.** Sllliikkkke**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Mmmmmm... But It Does... Mmmmm But You Are...**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down. **This Made My Nose Break From Laughing... Almost... My Nose-holes Closed...**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **Pfft. She's Still Starkit Man... No App Thing Happened**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

_**lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **_ **I Will Hit YOU With A Frying Pan :T**


	4. Caln Perfect

_**Hi! Lol Sorry I Wasnt On. but Look! I Fixed It xD So Back To The Some Said Most Horrible Fanfiction EVER. Maybe Only Next To My Immortal. *Shudders* BACK TO WORKKKK**_

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

_thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1__** Mmmm... Just... No... No... I Can. I Just Can.**_

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw _(a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!)_ waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. _**Last Time IChecked It Was DEputys... And No Dang Two Cat Patrols. Esspecailly Apps.-.**_

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 _**Oohhh NOoh!**_

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of._** OoH No! One Cat Means Shadowclan Is Attacking!**_

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. _** Ah.. T... J... No...**_

_thnkx and ples no more flams __**Flames. how CanYou Not Get Flams...**_


	5. Nyeh!

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

_OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know_

**_Yesh we dooooo!_**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new." Oooh She Can Write?

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." _**How To Doge xD This Would Kill My Friends!**_

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! _**You Beat A Cat Not Blackstar**_

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **Oponit? Opponent? Up On It?**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? _**Perffectt**_

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," _**Woah dere! Stop snarling!**_

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur._** OMGISTC SHESSOO KAWIIIIII XD.**_

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired._** Marryy sueee**_

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." _**WArRIoR CoDE bREaKEr!**_

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. _***Snickers* Whatttt xD?**_

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **_OooOooOooOohhhh Holeclan? Showme Showme!_**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" _**Hehehe! JAzzpaw Is Stoopuid xD**_

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. _**Hey! The Little Voices Only Talk To Me!**_

REVIEW R MY LIFE _**Hehheheheheheehehhehe**_

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

* * *

_**Hheheheeee... I think Im too tired to think straight my brain feels confused ^-^ Hehehhehehee *Giggle***_

_**Dave My Imaginary Friend : *Holds Me Back From Fire* HELP. HER.**_

_***Giggles* Its Shinyyy :D GIMME GIMME *Fights Dave***_

_**Dave: Lets Cut This Short Before She Burns To Death**_


	6. Dave!

**_Hello! This is Dave, xXIcepoolXx's imaginary friend. I am fairly sure xXIcepoolXx is still crazy s-_**

**_xXIcepoolXx: I WAS ALWAYS CRAZY DAVE_**

**_Ahem, so I will be doing todays commentary_**

**_xXIcepoolXx NOJOSRJOBDM NONNONOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Struggles Against Chair She's Chained To*_**

* * *

Chapter For StarPaws decids_** This person lacks spelling and commen sense...**_

_flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!_

**_Personally i'm not Christian because my creator isn't but this is just rude._**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." _**Please tell me it gets better?**_

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund **_What have I done? o-o_**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. _** Omigosh? This isn't even CLOSE to book correct**_

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. _**... **_

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. _** Excatly What I can tell form this sentence: Book-Incorrect Mary Sue Noob APP**_

_**Gets asked mates by normal Out of character first series warrior. Perrfect**_

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." _** This is too many. Main character mentored by leader, leader asking app. mentor asking app TMC **_

"wel then hes jst an idot." _**Your best friend much?**_

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."_** Oh gods I have to do this again?**_

StarPAw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. _**STOP THIS MADNESS**_

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **_ HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND_**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. _** This noob who measures everything in scourge. I imagine shes only read first series IF that.**_

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **_GODS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT FIRESTAR NOT DANG STARWHATEVER_**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e _**ARGGGEGGGG**_

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. _**Hissssssssssssss HISSSSSSS HISHSIHSISSSSSSSSS**_

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. _**GRAYSTRIPE IS PERVERTED IN THIS?!**_

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **_NO. NEITHER OF YOU OUT OF CHARACTER SCREW UPS GET TO BE WITH THE OTHER SCREW UP_**

"No I do!" shouted. _**STAWP THIS WAS ALREADY DISCUSSED!**_

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." _**NO THIS IS EVEN WORSE THEN YOUR OTHER IDEAS**_

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **_ First SMART line Firestar has said all day._**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. _** NOPE. NOPE. I MADE A MISTAKE. NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. EVER**_

* * *

_***Trembles In Fear* I. Am. Never. Doing. This. Again.**_

**_xXIcepoolXx: Heya! Knew You'ed hate it!_**

**_How did you get free!?_**

**_xXIcepoolXx: Chainsaw *Reveals Chainsaw.* Anyway it looks like Starkits prophecy drove yet another one of my imaginary friends mad. Leo, Fix him up._**

**_Leo: What? SUNLIGHT YAY :D *Rolls on ground in sunlight* IM FREEEEEE_**

**_Why is Leo out!?_**

**_xXIcepoolXx: DO THE THING LEO! DO IT!_**

**_Leo: Kaykay! Jeez! *Snaps Fingers*_**

**_K... I think im back to normal._**

**_Bai, never doing this again._**

**_xXIcepoolXx: YES YOU WILL!_**

**_Never!_**

**_Seeya!_**


	7. New friends!

**Heya! Starkit's Prophecy:D**

**Coldstar'spoison THANK YOU!**

**Erm... If it wasn't apparent I AM crazy and do keep my imaginary friends locked up sometimes.**

**Dave: Er... Leo got Out Again.**

**Aurg... Leave em**

**Leo: I can stay!? CAN I WATCH?! :D**

**NO! Can't Have LEO Going Insane too!**

**Dave: *Tugs at collar* Can't I just take my collar off?**

**Gods No! You'd Kill Me!**

**Dave: True...**

***Snaps Fingers* Hello, Youre name is now Tanya. please go sit in the closet.**

**Tanya: Ok ^-^**

**Onto the story**

* * *

Chapter Five Untidles **Whut..?**

_UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again_

**Not a Christian But... Thanks for calling me a saint?**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. Gaystripe...Niiiiceeeee

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

**Leo: *Eye twitch***

**There is a reason I give you books and not a computer Leo...**

**Sigh...**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **O.O Leo: ... What is lust?**

**... shhhhhh...**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"

**He's Nudging you jeez! Or... Nuzzle? Nugle? DX?**

**Leo: I've read every dictionary 15 times... What in starclan is a nugle?**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **Leo: How many toms? ... idk? Firestar Graystripe EVERYTOMEVER.**

**Leo: Mary sue... Ikr...**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " ***Facepaw* NO... IDGASTC WHO YOU DID BEAT BUT IT. WASN'T. DANG. STARPAWGLEAM WHATEVER IN STARCLAN SHE IS**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" ***Snickers immaturely***

* * *

**Leo: *Head flops everywhere***

**Dave: Not as bad as my reation...**

**Not exposed to as much... He's lucky...**

**TANYAAAAA**

**Tanya: Ello? ^-^**

***Puts collar on Tanya* Perfect. Snap your fingers to fix Leo please. Dave, should you or Leo teach her?**

**Dave: LEO! I know way to much.**

**Kk.**

**Tanya: *Snaps***

**Leo: Wow... Not to bad! AKA HORRIBLE**

**Whatever, BAI GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF STARKITS PROPHECY LEO HAS TO GO LEARN BIRD AND DA BEES**

**~xXIcepoolXx**

**Leo: whats the birds and the bees...?**

**Dave: Oh gods... *walks out* SEEYA**


	8. The next chapter (Duh)

**Allow me to get something out of the way. I. DO. NOT. OWN. THIS. STORY. Oh, I did read all the books... Everything NOT In bold is made by someone else Starcloud. Well.. Every book but some of the very newst Specail Editions. I WANT BRAMBLECLAW/STARS STORM DXXXX I WANT EVRYTHING! And Erin Hunter Is Sevral People :3**

**HIIIIII LOKI'S ARMY HIHIHIHIIHI**

**Dave. The Honors Please?**

**Dave: Hiya... Oh I Taught Leo An Stuff Btw. Anyway xXIcepoolXx**

**CALL ME GLITCH**

**Dave: Fine _GLITCH_ Is postponing This Until Further Notice.**

**Leo: HIHI DAVE TAUGHT ME AND TANYA ABOUT DA LEETLE BIRDYS AND BUMBLE BEEZES AND ME AND TANYA WANT T-**

***Slaps hand onto Leos mouth***

**Leo:-OFTH FYTHA SHEFX**

**NO. NONONONNONONONONNONNONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONOONONNONONOONONONONON. NO. NOPE. *Straps collar onto Leo and Tanyas Pants* *Lets out slow sigh***

**Dave: *Le blue magic fly's out of hand* OHMYPOWAAAZZZZ YAYAYAYAYAYAY *Aim's hands and fires throughout web and at Glitch***

**NONONONNON *Doges* NONONON *Ducks* NONONOONONONOONNOON *Jumps* NONONON *Fixs Collar* BAD!**

***Le rubs forehead in relief* Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Six Desions,

STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **Heikl Sounds Like A Cool Place In Mexico... I'd Go There for Bacon hotdogs... Awh... Now I Want Bacon with my hotdogs...**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **Again? NO**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" *Snickers Again*

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. Y**a know... I'm Starting To Be Glad She Don't Write Like This *ShE wAlKeD uP aNd SaId HiDiRt PaW!* Hehe^**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **TRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **Uh No It Meams The Author Is A) A Sicko B) Crazy C) Perverted. Your Guess**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **SHATUP**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." Y**ou licked cats? ... Don't Answer**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **Er... She knows about Bumble Blossem and Briar But Not About Half Moon (Sorry If My Timeings Off, Haven't Re-read that one in awhile)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **Sigh... JayxXxStick**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **U****hhhh... This conversationed shouldn't hae ever happened...**

**This is on purpose^**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/? **... DIE**

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"** Perfect Moral To The Story.**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **NOPPPPE WRONG ANSWER PICK AGAIN**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **YES FLAMES! !**


End file.
